


Secret Door

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: 100 words drabble written for Merlin Memory Month Day 6





	Secret Door

Merlin looked behind him, checking that nobody had followed him. The corridor wasn’t used anymore but a servant could easily get lost here in their way to the kitchens. 

Merlin was alone. He reached the small door and took a heavy key in his pocket to open it. 

He came out to a little garden, secluded between ivy-covered stone walls. Nearly everybody in Camelot had forgotten about this place, Queen Ygraine’s garden.

It was now Merlin’s secret heaven. 

Percival was already there, sitting on the stone bench. 

Merlin smiled and closed the door behind him. 

Now, he could be himself.


End file.
